


[podfic] Don't Look Past My Shoulder

by morph_reads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Billy Hargrove Has PTSD, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, Soulmates, soulmates share scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads
Summary: Somewhere out there, Billy Hargrove has a soulmate, a perfect match. He should probably apologize for all the scars.00:34:12 || written by elysiumwaits
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Don't Look Past My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Look Past My Shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292739) by [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits). 



  
[  
](https://imgbb.com/)

### Podfic Links:

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/dont-look-past-my-shoulder-elysiumwaits):

Audio file downloads can be accessed from the VBR MP3 download or through the APPLE LOSSLESS AUDIO download. You can also stream each chapter through the "preview" function on Internet Archive.

Web Browser Streaming:

### Notes:

Thank you to [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits) for the blanket permission for podficcing!

The first time I recorded this was a major flop. I mention it in the final chit chat bit, but I thought I'd say it here as well. This was I think my 3rd of 4th recording for today, so my voice was pretty warmed up! I think I'm starting to hear the difference especially between my first podfic and this one. Let me know if yall can hear the difference too:) happy listening!

### Any input?

~~~~Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on[Tumblr](https://morphpml.tumblr.com/)! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)

have a great day x


End file.
